1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing devices and, more particularly, to printing with a high energy beam onto an object.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Printing on objects, such as for example a mail piece, generally comprises using an ink or inkjet style of printing technology. It would be helpful to reduce the consumption of material required for printing compared to today's ink jet technology (reasons: lower costs per imprint for the customer and fewer intervention cycles due to missing change of ink cartridges). It would also be of value to decrease the volume of a housing for a printing device to allow new designs and reductions in cost of goods sold due to less complicated mechanics. This is increasingly important in mail systems and franking machines.